forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Orlbar
| size = Village | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Humans | languages = | religion = Iyachtu Xvim, Bane | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = Wool | currency = | comrefs = | government = Zhentarim | rulertype = | ruler = Felishar Ivarzin | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 450 | popyear1 = 1369 | population2 = 800 | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} Orlbar was a village on the junction of the Loagrann and Greyflow rivers in the Delimbiyr Vale. Inhabitants Around 1365 DR, it was a sleepy village supporting about 450 shepherds. History It was once known as a simple, sleepy town unwilling to grow any larger than it already was. Then, in the summer of 1369 DR, a Zhentarim caravan rolled into town and set up a new government. A former lieutenant of Geildarr Ithym of Llorkh, Felishar Ivarzin became leader of the village. Wary of the Zhentarim having a base of power even closer to them, the leadership of Loudwater planned a coup to free the village from its new masters. Unfortunately, the daughter of Deldron Rein, a wealthy arms merchant, turned traitor and tipped off Felishar to the plan and who was behind it, allowing him to put the uprising down easily. Loudwater, not wishing to invite the full wrath of the Zhentarim, grudgingly signed the Oath of Orlbar, ensuring the Zhentarim's control of the village. With his seat of power secured, Felishar broke with the Cyricist faction of the Zhentarim and joined the Xvimlar faction. With the help of Fzain Nerist, they quickly built an imposing temple to Xvim over the village and Felishar enacted strict regulations on trade. The people of Orlbar soon learned that those who practiced unauthorized trade would disappear and Felishar promised rewards to those who informed him of such. They became an insular and paranoid people, effectively forced to convert to the worship of Xvim (and then later Bane) and unwilling to talk with their own neighbors, let alone visitors. By 1491 DR the village had been abandoned, its last inhabitants driven away by the stone giants of Deadstone Cleft. Places of Interest * Fortress of the Eternal Despot: A large temple to Iyachtu Xvim that was reconsecrated to Bane when he was resurrected in 1372 DR. It was built on a bluff that had a commanding view of the entire village and said to have been made with the help of devils. Rumors abounded that the temple's cellars went deep underground. * The Unblinking Eye: This tavern didn't take any boarders and sold spartan food and watery ale. * A small shrine to several faiths could be found in a barn for those with a great desire to pray or sleep. Nearby Locations * The ruins of Netherese stately homes could be found in the mountainous woods to the north and sometimes drew adventurers. * River Loagrann * River Greyflow * Skull Creek * Whitewater * Dawn Pass Trail Appendix References Category:Settlements Category:Villages Category:Exports wool Category:Locations on the Dawn Pass Trail Category:Location in the Gray Vale Category:Locations in the Delimbiyr Vale Category:Locations in the Savage Frontier Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations